Morgan Stark
Morgan H. Stark is the daughter of Tony Stark and Pepper Potts. She is set to appear in an untitled Avengers: Endgame fanfiction. Biography Early Life Raised in the Stark Residence "I got something on my mind." "Was it juice pops?" "Sure it was. That's extortion, that's the word. What kind do you want? Great minds think alike. Juice pops... exactly what was on my mind." ―Tony Stark and Morgan Stark Morgan Stark was born after the Snap and the Ambush on Thanos, to Tony Stark and Pepper Potts, who named her Morgan after Pepper's eccentric uncle. Morgan grew up on the Stark Residence, where the three of them had a happy life together. Tony Stark's Funeral "This time travel thing we're gonna try and pull off tomorrow, it's got me scratching my head about the survivability of it all. Then again that's the hero gig. Part of the journey is the end. What am I even tripping for? Everything's gonna workout exactly the way it's supposed to. I love you 3000." ―Tony Stark At the funeral in 2023 after the Battle of Earth, Morgan watched a recording that her father had made in the event of his death, telling her that he loved her. Exiting the Stark Residence, Morgan witnessed the funeral for her father, crying into her mother's arm. After the service, Morgan sat with Happy Hogan, where she asked for a cheeseburger, as she felt hungry. Happy comforted her, telling Morgan that her father had liked cheeseburgers as well, recalling when he returned to the United States in 2009 from Afghanistan after being kidnapped, and that he will get her as many cheeseburgers as she wanted. Personality Morgan, like most children her age, is a rather innocent and sweet little girl who hugely adores her parents. Morgan especially shows affection to her father by stating that she loves him "three-thousand". According to Tony, Morgan is eternally fascinated with the workshop area in the garage. She also seems to make a regular habit of "borrowing" her mother's Rescue helmet to tinker and play with, and sometimes sneaks out of bed to watch her father work at night. Morgan also seems to have the beginning traits of Tony's lifelong sarcastic streak and talent for trouble. Even at four years old, she excels at banter. Morgan repeats a swear word she heard Tony say, steals the Rescue helmet to wear for herself, and apparently considered using Captain America's shield as a sled. Following her father's death, she was shown to be more solemn and withdrawn, mourning his death, alongside her mother, at his funeral. Physical Appearance Morgan is a very beautiful teenage girl, with long, wavy brown hair, and blue eyes. Her stance is straight, and her clothes are "boho" style yet girly. We see her with any more makeup as to think it was nothing more than natural. Her wearing boots (booties and to-the-calf boots), beanies, jackets (denim and moto), and otherwise keeping it quite minimalistic, those being her signature style accessories. Category:Avengers: Endgame Characters Category:Females